Recueil d'OS : Amour, gloire et Kuro
by GabyLC
Summary: Plusieurs OS d'auteurs différents sur les amours de Kurogane... Allergiques au yaoï, passez votre chemin !
1. Café du matin

Auteur : GabyLC

Titre : Amour, gloire et Kuro – Café du matin

Genre : recueil d'OS – humour surtout, un peu d'amour pour servir de base.

Disclaimer : Non, je ne m'appelle pas Clamp et par conséquent aucun personnage ne m'appartient ! L'idée est la mienne par contre (encore heureux !)

Note : Premier one-shot d'une série composée d'au minimum trois histoires écrites par plusieurs personnes, mais regroupées dans ce recueil. Le thème : les amours de Kuro (on devine au titre ). Attention, allusions yaoïs, si vous faites une réaction allergique… Ca ne va pas bien loin mais je préfère prévenir !

* * *

Kurogane s'était levé de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Par définition, cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude, sauf qu'il était encore plus en rogne qu'à l'accoutumée. Si si, c'était possible. Une certaine personne, ou plutôt ses pensées pour une certaine personne, l'avait gardé éveillé une grande partie de la nuit. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois, c'était bien la dernière !

Non mais, c'était vrai, quoi, hein, à la fin ! Il n'allait pas se laisser distraire plus longtemps par ce magicien ! Depuis quand lui, un grand guerrier, se défilait devant un combat ? Sans doute depuis qu'il était son propre adversaire… Mais il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était amoureux. Enfin, amoureux… C'était un bien grand mot après tout…. Il préférait se dire qu'il éprouvait une forte attirance, un attachement certain pour cette personne et autres périphrases. Cela revenait au même. Il aimait Fye.

Cette pensée lui écorchait les neurones à chaque fois, et pourtant cela tournait dans sa tête à longueurs de journée. Impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose. Pour couronner le tout, il était sûr que cette satanée boule de poils, Mokona, se doutait de quelque chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, juste un mauvais pressentiment…

Remuant encore une fois ces réflexions, ce qui ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à l'embrouiller un peu plus, il entra dans la cuisine. Fye était déjà levé, s'agitant distraitement dans la pièce comme à son habitude, une grande carafe pleine de café noir à la main.

« Bonjour Kuro-chan ! Un peu de café ?

- Grmblbl…

- Je prends cela pour un oui ! Un sucre ou deux ?

- Va te faire… J'aime pas le sucre…

- Mais tu as l'air bien contrarié ce matin, mon p'tit Kuro Toutou ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Pour le faire taire, ou parce que la patience n'était pas son fort, ou parce que c'était le Destin, tout se passa très vite. Kuro se leva d'un bond, comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de remarquer l'air légèrement… inhabituel du magicien ce matin. Il était beaucoup trop près pour cela de toute façon, puisqu'il le plaquait fermement contre le mur. Le temps d'un respiration, et il l'embrassa fougueusement.

Lorsqu'il détacha enfin sa bouche de celle de l'autre, dire qu'il fut surpris serait un doux, très doux euphémisme. En effet, c'est d'abord la stupeur qui le frappa avant toute la foule d'envies meurtrières et sadiques qui n'allaient sans doute pas tarder. Devant lui se tenait…

Mokona

« Hihihi ! Kuro a fait un bisou à Mokona ! »

Au même moment, ledit guerrier pu entendre la voix du véritable Fye qui passait dans le couloir derrière la cloison.

« Tu sais quoi Sakura-chan ? J'ai découvert une des cent huit techniques secrètes de Mokona hier !

C'est vrai monsieur Fye ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il est capable de prendre mon apparence ! Une copie parfaite !

J'aimerais beaucoup le voir ! Ca doit être merveilleux ! »


	2. Lui

Auteur : Daphbpl

Titre : Amour, gloire et Kuro - Lui

Genre : recueil d'OS – de l'amour humoristique ?

Disclaimer : Et non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je suis pas aussi douée que Clamp.

Note : Attention : Je conseille aux lecteurs qui n'aiment pas les histoires merdiques de s'abstenir de lire celle-ci ! ;)

* * *

**Lui**

Kurogane tapait rageusement du pied dans une pierre depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il avait besoin de taper dans quelque chose ! Le petit groupe marchait dans cette forêt depuis le matin mais n'en voyait toujours pas le bout. Le ninja, asociale de service marchait en tête, ayant réussit à mettre un peu de distance entre lui et les autres en début de journée. Bizarrement, Mokona et Fye étaient restés derrière, ayant sûrement du trouver une occupation avec Shaolan et Sakura. Pourtant d'habitude, plus Kuro essayait de mettre de la distance entre eux, plus il les avait dans les pattes.

Le calme. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'il l'avait, ce calme le dérangeait ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à Lui ? Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence… Il avait changé depuis qu'il L'avait rencontré. Il s'était habitué à Sa présence et maintenant elle lui manquait. Quand Il n'était pas là, il avait une impression de vide et non de calme…

Non. Il devait se ressaisir ! Ce n'était sûrement d'une impression. C'est vrai quoi. Il était toujours sur son dos alors le calme soudain était inhabituel, voilà tout ! Et c'était bien ça le problème : que ce calme soit inhabituel. Voilà c'était cela qui avait changé et non lui ! Comment aurait-il pu s'attacher à quelqu'un comme Lui de toute façon ? Impossible !

Mais le fait qu'il y pense pouvait être considéré comme un attachement, non ? Raaaaaa ! Et voilà qu'il se contredisait encore ! Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens depuis qu'il pensait à Lui mais il n'arrivait plus à penser qu'à ça. Ca lui prenait la tête ! Ca tournait, ça tournait… Encore et toujours Lui ! Lui, Lui, Lui, Lui et encore Lui ! Toujours Lui ! A chaque bruit derrière lui, Kurogane s'attendait à Le voir lui sauter dessus avec son sourire habituel. Pire, il l'espérait…

Ça ne pouvait plus durer ! Il fallait qu'il mette au clair toutes ces pensées. Et pour qu'il se rende parfaitement compte de ce qui se passait dans sa tête, quoi de plus simple que de voir l'objet de ses pensées s'approcher de lui ? Et c'était exactement ce qu'Il était en train de faire. Devant le sentiment qui commençait à l'envahir, par le simple fait de le savoir près de lui, il ne pouvait qu'accepter ce fait : il L'aimait… A cette constatation, un mot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres :

« Mokona… »


End file.
